


because i got high

by trishapocalypse



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Self-Indulgent, Threesome - M/M/M, i don't know a lot about weed okay but they smoke it a lot and make out a lot so there's that, like it's not really an ot5 but it's kind of an ot5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trishapocalypse/pseuds/trishapocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Liam introduces his bandmates to weed and it makes Harry really horny.</p><p>(Or: they all smoke pot and Harry makes out with everyone and then there's a threesome.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	because i got high

**Author's Note:**

> Dear God, my summary sucks, and so do my tags, and this probably does, too? I've never written a threesome before and I actually thought I could do it and not have it be horrible, but. I'll leave that opinion up to you? And, as always, this is self-indulgent and stuff, it never happened, hastily beta'd, all mistakes are mine, blah blah. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> tumblr: @trishanthemum :)

The first time Harry got high, he was seventeen. He was with the rest of the guys, and he didn't even question where they found it, because he was relaxed and finally not stressed out about the competition, and it was _nice._ But he was surprised that Liam, of all people, was the one encouraging them as they passed the pipe between them.

Harry giggled as he took anther hit and, wow, everything was kind of soft and fuzzy around the edges. He rubbed at his eyes and looked over at Louis, who was coughing, Zayn clapping him on the back, and— Damn. His friends were _attractive._

"Y'alright, Hazza?" Liam asked from where he was sat next to Harry, rubbing his knee.

Harry nodded before letting out another giggle and grabbing Liam's hand, lacing their fingers together. "Your hands are really soft," he said with a laugh.

Liam smiled. "Thanks—"

Harry cut him off with a kiss, and he found his way onto Liam's lap, sliding his tongue across Liam's lips. He vaguely heard coughing and sputtering behind him, but Liam had wrapped his long fingers around the back of Harry's thighs and, well.

"Lee-yum! Ya gon' share, mate?" Louis whined, pouting as he took the pipe away from Zayn to take another hit.

Liam pulled away, a small moan leaving his mouth as Harry licked quickly at his lips. "Y'alright?" he asked again, softly.

Harry nodded and looked behind him, meeting the eyes of his mates, one at a time. And maybe it was the weed but the atmosphere had changed and everyone was looking at Harry with wide eyes, curious and questioning. Harry sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and watched as Louis' eyes widened further, pupils blown either due to lust or the weed—Harry wasn't sure and he didn't really _care._ "Who's next?" Harry asked before he could stop himself and, okay, he was okay with that. Liam was still rubbing his thighs and everything was warm and happy and he just wanted to kiss _someone._

Niall reached over for the pipe, taking a hit before passing it to Zayn with instruction to fill it up, and he rose to his knees, crawling over to Harry. "Can I—"

Harry nodded and allowed Niall to pull him off of Liam's lap, surprised by Niall's strength. He smiled softly as Niall pressed their lips together. Kissing Niall was different than kissing Liam because there was less hesitation and more tongue, Niall's fingers tangling roughly in his hair, and Harry moaned.

Niall pulled away with a smile, sitting back down and throwing an arm around Zayn's shoulders as if nothing had happened.

Harry pouted and sat back down between Louis and Liam silently, heart racing and a weird _ache_ settling in the pit of his stomach.

"Just gonna kiss half of us, then? Leave the rest of us out?" Zayn asked, moving out from under Niall's arms to lean back, resting on this elbows.

Harry's eyes widened and he looked over at Louis, he wasn't sure why, but when Louis nodded, Harry found himself on Zayn's lap, straddling his hips, breathing hotly against his mouth. Zayn licked his way into Harry's mouth slowly, savoring the taste, as Harry moved their hips together. Louis moaned but the sound barely registered with Zayn; Harry sighed against Zayn's lips at the sound, kissing him roughly until he felt someone's hand on his back. He knew it was Louis, could just _tell_ , and he slowly pulled away from Zayn, turning to meet Louis' eyes, and this time he was sure that his eyes were dilated because of lust, because Louis had surrendered the pipe to Liam and was staring at Harry as if he wanted to devour him.

"Best for last, yeah?" Louis teased before laughing softly.

Harry hesitated this time, because kissing Louis was bound to be different than kissing the rest of the guys. With the others, it didn't mean anything, not really, something they could chalk up to being high and lonely, bored and horny, but—Louis. Louis with his big blue eyes and pretty smile but Harry _wanted_ , he wanted to kiss Louis more than any of the others.

Louis patted his lap, his eyes rimmed red, and Harry joined him immediately. He straddled Louis' hips, fitting their bodies together, and he allowed Louis to cup his cheeks before pressing their lips together. It was instantly different, because Harry doubted it was purely because he was more than a little high, and it was... It was brilliant because Louis _fit_ with him, they fit together, filling in the cracks like puzzle pieces. Louis moved his hands to Harry's back, sliding under the thin cotton of his shirt, gently running his nails down the soft skin of Harry's back. Harry moaned against his lips, their tongues sliding against one another, and Louis dug his nails in a little bit harder. Harry nipped at Louis' lower lip, panting against his mouth, and Louis pulled away but not before biting Harry's jaw in a way that could only be described as _affectionate._

Harry sat back a little further on Louis' lap and he could feel four pairs of eyes on him. He climbed off slowly, sitting back between Louis and Liam, running his fingertips over his swollen lips.

"Well," Liam started awkwardly.

Harry giggled, accepting the pipe that Zayn was handing him, and took a hit. He passed it to Niall before rubbing the back of his neck.

"I knew you'd be even more affectionate," Zayn said quietly.

"Sorry," Harry whispered.

"Don't be," Louis told him, reaching out to grab his knee but he stopped himself.

"Never mind _that,_ " Niall said. "Who's the best kisser?"

Harry just laughed.

 

+

 

The second time Harry got high, it was months later with Louis and Liam, because apparently Liam was the one with _the connection_ and, well, why not? After the first time, nothing really changed, apart from Harry generally just feeling more _relaxed._ But he supposed that was bound to happen after making out with all of his band mates. They were all young, connected, and a snog wasn’t going to change their friendship. (Thank God.) And Harry found himself wanting to do it again—not just smoking, but…the kissing. The kissing was _good_ , all of them, really, and he couldn’t explain where it was coming from, because he just didn’t know.

And that, that was how he found himself sprawled out on Liam’s bed with Louis, passing a blunt between the three of them. His head was resting on Louis’ stomach, Louis was pressed against Liam’s side, and everything was _just_ starting to go soft around the edges. Louis’ hand was rubbing against his chest, fingernails grazing over his nipple, and Harry arched his back. 

“Is weed supposed to make you so horny?” Louis asked, glancing up at Liam without pausing his ministrations. 

Liam took a hit off of the blunt before handing it down to Harry. “Everyone reacts differently,” Liam said with a shrug.

Louis watched the way Harry’s cheeks hollowed as he took a hit, blowing out the smoke and, yeah, he was beautiful. It wasn’t new, it wasn’t something he _just_ realized, but it was something he was finally able to admit. 

“Lou,” Harry started, coughing a little, his voice rough, and he handed the blunt over to his mate. “You horny, too?”

Louis smiled, taking a quick hit before passing the blunt to Liam. “Yeah,” he told him.

“Lou, can we kiss again?” Harry asked, peering up at Louis.

Louis nodded quickly, taking in how dilated and red Harry’s eyes were, and he slid down the length of Harry’s body, pressing their lips together instantly. Harry arched against him, wrapping his arms tightly around Louis’ shoulders. Louis pushed up the hem of Harry’s shirt and raked his nails over his nipples again. Harry gasped against his mouth as Louis dug his nails in a little bit deeper, down his sides until he reached his hips, gripping them tightly. Louis pulled away from Harry’s mouth and dragged him up, tugging his shirt over his head and tossing it aside. He sat there for a moment, watching Harry’s chest rise and fall, and he didn’t even know what to _say._

“I’ll…give you guys some privacy,” Liam said quietly, swinging his legs off of the side of his bed.

“Wait,” Harry said, reaching over and grabbing one of Liam’s legs, fingers grazing the inside of his thigh.

Liam froze, eyes falling to Harry’s hand, before he looked back up at Louis. 

“You should—You can stay,” Harry told him, sitting up and reaching for Liam’s shoulders to turn him around. “Do you want to stay? Lou, can he stay?” Harry asked, looking over his shoulder.

Louis met Harry’s eyes and, really, there way no way he could tell Harry _no._ He glanced up at Liam, who looked…torn, like he didn’t want to stay, but like he _really_ didn’t want to leave, and Louis nodded.

Harry’s smile widened and grabbed Liam’s bicep, attempting to pull him back towards the bed. “C’mon,” he encouraged.

“Harry—“

“ _C’mon_ ,” he repeated.

Louis smiled, reaching out to Harry and rubbing his back. “Relax, love.”

Harry released Liam and sighed, sitting back down and pouting. “I want…” he trailed off.

“Want what?” Louis asked. 

Harry paused, because he didn’t have the _words._ And that was okay, because he didn’t need them, because it felt like Louis could read his mind. Louis always had that sense about Harry, though, knowing what he was feeling, what he wanted, what he needed. And that, that was how Harry found himself on his back between Liam’s legs, Liam’s hands pressing his shoulders against the mattress per Louis’ request, because apparently Louis just liked telling everyone what to do inside the bedroom as well. Louis’ mouth was alternating between being wrapped around the base of Harry’s cock and pressing against his hipbones, two fingers buried deep inside of his arse. And Harry, Harry was overwhelmed, his senses sent into overdrive, because Louis was holding him down and he was pretty sure he was going to be bruised, and that—that was _nice._

Harry felt himself hit the back of Louis’ throat and he moaned, his hips involuntarily thrusting upward and Louis pulled away quickly, forcing Harry’s hips back against the mattress.

“Hold him tighter, Li, yeah?” Louis told him.

Liam nodded, using more pressure, though he didn’t want to hurt Harry. But Harry was writhing underneath him, moaning and panting, and—yeah, Liam didn’t _want_ to move, didn’t want to pull away, he wanted to stay here, with Harry and Louis.

“Yeah—Yeah, fuck,” Harry said with a vigorous nod, and he reached behind himself blindly for Liam’s hands. He found them tight on his shoulders and he slid them down, until his fingernails were grazing his sensitive nipples, and he moaned softly. 

Louis smiled, pressing a kiss to Harry’s hipbone. “Be a good boy, Harry, yeah?” he asked, twisting his fingers almost painfully inside of Harry.

Harry gasped, back arching but only slightly because Liam pressed him down with more force, and Harry barely smiled. 

“You look so good, Hazza,” Liam whispered.

Harry’s smile widened and, well, if Harry got off quicker that night than ever before, just from Louis’ fingers in his arse, mouth against his hips, and Liam’s hands on his chest, fingers tracing over his nipples, well. And if Harry let Louis manhandle him, flipping him over onto his stomach after, telling Harry to suck Liam off, then that’s just all there was to it. Harry vaguely remembered Liam muttering after, _this isn’t what mates do_ , and maybe it wasn’t, but. Maybe Liam had breached an invisible boundary in their friendship, one that Harry didn’t recognize, but Louis had gathered Harry up in his arms, brushing his curls out of his eyes and, well. Maybe it wasn’t what mates did, but that didn’t mean that Harry wanted to stop. 

 

+

 

The third time, it was just Harry and Louis, passing a pipe between one another as they watched a film that neither of them was paying attention to. Louis was distracted by the way Harry’s cheeks hollowed around the mouthpiece of the pipe and, damn, he could already feel himself growing hard beneath his sweatpants. Three weeks had passed since that night, that night with Harry and Liam, and Louis couldn’t stop thinking about it. He couldn’t stop thinking about the way Harry followed his instruction without question, flipping over and sucking Liam off with an eagerness that Louis had never seen before. He couldn’t stop thinking about the slightly embarrassed way Liam started holding Harry down at Louis’ instruction, eventually holding him down on his own, fingers gripping the pale skin tightly. And Louis wasn’t sure what he found more attractive, the way Harry’s skin flushed and bruised so easily, the way Liam’s eyes never left Harry, or the way that Harry felt in his mouth and around his fingers—everything was just _Harry Harry Harry._

“What?” Harry asked, setting the pipe down on the table and coughing.

“Nothing,” Louis responded immediately, turning to face the television.

Harry smiled, reaching over and tugging on the sleeve of Louis’ shirt. “Louis?”

“Yeah?” Louis prompted, still watching the television in order to distract himself from the boy next to him, the boy who was licking his lips and looking at Louis like. Well, like he wanted to devour him. And Louis wouldn’t exactly have been opposed to that. 

“Louis? Louis Louis Louis,” Harry repeated slowly, his voice husky and deep, still tugging on the hem of his shirt. “Pay attention to me,” he whined.

Louis rolled his eyes. “What, Harry?”

“Can I blow you?”

Louis froze. “You’re—asking me for _permission_ to blow me?” he asked slowly, incredulously, even though his cock was twitching at the thought of Harry’s mouth around him. 

Harry nodded enthusiastically. “So can I?” he asked, reaching for Louis’ shirt again.

Louis looked at him from the corner of his eye and, hell, there was no way he was going to say _no_ , not when Harry was looking at him like he hung the moon, like he was holding onto every word that came out of Louis’ mouth, and he found himself nodding. 

Harry smiled, his dimple deepening, and he pushed Louis back against the carpet, crawling between his legs and immediately reaching for the string on his joggers. 

“Not even gonna buy me dinner first?” Louis joked with a small laugh.

“We can eat later,” Harry told him, tugging at his joggers and licking his lips involuntarily when he saw Louis wasn’t wearing anything beneath them. 

“Harry—fuck,” Louis cut himself off with a low groan at the feeling of Harry’s lips wrapped around the swollen head of his cock. He slumped back against the carpet as Harry gripped his thighs, pushing them apart, his mouth sinking further down around him. Louis reached for Harry’s curls, fingers threading through the silky strands, fingers rubbing at the nape of his neck. 

Harry moaned around him as he felt Louis stroking the back of his neck. He wrapped a hand around the base of Louis’ cock, gripping him tightly as he mouthed at the head, sliding his tongue along the slit. Louis’ back arched and his fingers tightened in Harry’s curls, involuntarily pushing him down a little further. Harry gagged around him, pulling off slightly to suck in a deep breath, before sliding his tongue along the thick vein on the underside of Louis’ cock.

“Fuck, Harry— _Fuck_ ,” Louis mumbled, words lost as Harry’s lips wrapped around the head and his cheeks hollowed. Louis glanced down, letting out a moan as he met Harry’s wide, green eyes as his head bobbed up and down and _Christ._ Harry looked good, so good it should have been illegal, and Louis was pretty sure that no one should look so good sucking him off but Harry did and it wasn’t _fair;_ it wasn’t fair how Louis was already close, so close, feeling his orgasm building up in the pit of his stomach. Harry twisted his hand around the base, tongue tracing over the leaking slit, and Louis’ head fell back against the carpet as his back arched, Harry’s fingers brushing at the soft skin behind his balls, and he let out a strangled moan before he came.

Harry swallowed, licking all around him, before he pulled away, licking his lips and smiling down at Louis.

Louis was flushed, panting, and he reached towards Harry.

Harry curled up against his side, ignoring his own erection that was pressed against Louis’ hip, and he kissed the side of his neck. 

“Shit,” Louis breathed out, feeling Harry’s fingers tracing over his hip.

“Hey, Lou?” 

“Yeah?”

“Do you… Do you think we could do it again?” Harry asked softly.

“Yes,” Louis said quickly and with a nod.

Harry smiled. “Not—Not this. Well, we can do this again,” Harry corrected himself quietly. “But, um, remember…remember last time?”

“With Liam?”

“Yeah,” Harry said shyly, nodding his head slowly. 

“You want to…with Liam again?”

“And you,” Harry added, sitting up and resting his weight on his elbow. “I just… If you want to? If _he_ wants to, I mean. We don’t—We don’t _have_ to, I just—“

“You liked it with me and Liam?” Louis asked, watching a flush spread across Harry’s cheeks and he ducked his head, nodding slowly. “We could do that.”

Harry looked up at him from under his eyelashes. “You—You think he would want to?”

Louis smiled, reaching up to run his fingers through Harry’s curls. “You think he would ever say no to you?”

 

+

 

The thing was, Liam did say no—or, well, he _tried_ to, because he was surrounded by his four best mates, blunt in hand, and Louis and Harry were looking at him with wide eyes while Zayn and Niall sat there confused because, hell, they didn’t even know about the _first_ time and now they were around while Louis was propositioning a _second?_ (Well, Louis insisted it was all Harry’s idea and, at first, Liam didn’t believe him, but the tell-tale sign of a blush creeping up Harry’s cheeks and the muttered _Lou, please_ was enough to convince Liam that, yeah, okay, it was Harry’s idea.)

Liam coughed as he took another hit from the blunt, blowing the smoke out slowly. “The thing is, I don’t think it’d be a good idea,” he started out.

Louis rolled his eyes and climbed over the couch, over Harry, until he was kneeling by Liam’s side. He reached out for the blunt, pulling it delicately from Liam’s fingers, placing it between his lips and taking a hit. “See, Li, the thing is,” he told him, mocking, and blowing out the smoke, “Harry’s very convincing.”

Liam flushed and watched as Louis straddled his lap. “Lou—“

“Right, Hazza?” Louis said, handing the blunt over to the curly haired boy. 

Harry nodded, taking a hit before reaching behind him and passing it off to Niall, who still sat there with his eyes wide and cheeks flushed. 

“What are you lot talking about?” Niall asked, running a hand through his hair.

“Don’t think we wanna know that one, mate,” Zayn muttered.

Niall laughed, though it was interrupted with a cough, and he let out a weak _hey_ as Zayn plucked the blunt from between his fingers. 

“Did you not enjoy last time?” Louis asked, an odd lilt to his tone that Liam couldn’t place. Louis wound his hands around Liam’s neck, fingers brushing against the fine hair at the top of his spine.

Liam sucked in a deep breath. “It’s not—I just—“

“Harry, c’mere,” Louis instructed.

Harry nodded and slid off the couch, kneeling beside Liam and Louis, and he watched as Louis smirked, turning away from Liam and pressing his lips against Harry’s. Louis briefly smiled against Harry’s lips, and Harry’s fingers curled into Louis’ hair, tugging him closer, sliding their tongues together. 

“Didn’t realize there was gonna be a show,” Zayn muttered.

“Is this—what happened last time?” Niall asked, reaching behind him to pull out a bag of crisps. 

“Liam?” Zayn asked.

Liam tore his eyes away from the display that Harry and Louis were putting on and he nodded. “Um, yeah, I—“

“Then why are you saying _no_?” Zayn found himself asking, handing off what was left of the blunt to Niall. 

Niall shook his head as he began packing the pipe. “I’m covered, mate, thanks.”

“I—“ Liam cut himself off and he found himself reaching out, stroking one hand over the top of Louis’ thigh.

Louis pulled away from Harry, licking his own lips, and he turned to face Liam. “Well?”

Liam’s eyes flickered over to Zayn and Niall who were lounging against the coffee table, bent over the pipe and a bag of crisps. “Um—“

Louis turned around to face Zayn and Niall, a sigh leaving his lips. “Shouldn’t you two head back to your own room?” he asked, pointed, because if Zayn and Niall were the only things standing between Liam joining him and Harry in the bedroom then, well, there was no time for being polite. 

Niall shrugged, shoving a handful of crisps into his mouth. “Do whatever ya want, mate, m’not leaving,” he told him.

Zayn tugged a couple of pillows off of the couch, tossing them at Niall. Niall set them behind his head as Zayn curled up against his side. “M’too comfortable,” Zayn said sleepily because, really, he was too comfortable and too high to actually try to find his room. 

“Louis,” Harry said, tugging at his shirtsleeve.

Louis climbed off of Liam’s lap and watched as Harry instantly straddled Liam’s lap, pressing their lips together. Liam’s eyes flitted shut within seconds of Harry’s tongue pressed against the seam of his lips, and Louis smiled, because if Harry’s puppy-dog eyes were hard to say no to, then there was no way anyone could say no to his mouth. Louis stood up, adjusting himself in his joggers, and he tapped Liam on the shoulder. Liam pulled away from Harry, who set about kissing his way down Liam’s neck, marking whatever skin he could reach, and he looked up at Liam, who pointed towards the bedroom.

“Harry—“ Liam started, cutting himself off with a low groan when he felt Harry’s teeth across his jugular. 

“Carry him,” Louis told him. “He’s impatient, and so am I,” he added, ruffling Liam’s hair before walking towards the bedroom and opening the door. He leaned against the frame, watching as Liam lifted Harry easily, hands slipping under his thighs, walking towards the door slowly, his eyes drifting shut and Louis bit back a laugh. 

“Christ, Harry, give me a second,” Liam said with a groan.

Harry laughed against the side of Liam’s neck and he felt Liam’s fingers tighten around his thighs, could feel his erection straining against the confines of his gym shorts. “Bed, now,” Harry panted in his ear, sliding his tongue along the shell and feeling Liam’s sharp intake of breath. 

Louis smiled, waving towards Zayn and Niall with a half-arsed apology of what was to come, and he shut the door behind him. He tugged off his shirt and pushed down his joggers, leaving himself completely bare, and he watched as Liam set Harry on the bed, looming over him. Harry pulled Liam onto the bed, climbing between his legs and tugging at the waistband of his gym shorts. Liam lifted his hips and let Harry drag his shorts and pants down his legs, tossing them over the side of the bed.

“Shirt, too,” Harry insisted, pulling away from Liam and reaching for the hem of his shirt.

Liam sat up, pulling his shirt over his head, and Harry took it from his hands, tossing it behind him, and then their lips met again.

Louis walked up behind Harry, climbing onto the bed and grabbing Harry’s hips, causing him to pull away from Liam. “Slow down, Haz, he’s not going anywhere,” he teased. “Right, Li?”

Liam nodded, reaching for Harry’s hips, fingers dipping under the waistband of his joggers.

“You’re staying, right, Li?” Harry asked, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and sitting up. His fingers circled Liam’s wrist, stopping him, and he waited.

Liam nodded again. “I’m staying.”

Harry smiled widely, pushing Liam’s hand down the front of his pants, both of their fingers gripping his cock, and he moaned softly. 

Louis grabbed the waistband of Harry’s joggers, pushing them down his hips and he pressed his lips against the side of Harry’s neck. He watched as Liam’s dark eyes widened and Harry’s head fell against Louis’ shoulder, chest rising and falling as Liam’s fingers tightened around him. Louis gripped the bottom of Harry’s shirt and tugged it up and over his head, the fabric landing somewhere on the floor.

“Lay back,” Louis instructed Liam, nodding towards the headboard. 

Liam leaned back against a few of the pillows, propped up against the headboard, and Louis grabbed his ankles, forcing his legs apart.

“Harry.”

Harry nodded at the sound of Louis’ voice, knowing exactly what he wanted, and he crawled between Liam’s legs again, pressing his lips across Liam’s abdomen. 

Louis reached towards the nightstand, pulling out a condom and the bottle of lube before depositing them on the bed next to Harry. He grabbed Harry’s hips and pushed his knees apart, pushing his shoulders down. Louis popped open the bottle of lube, spreading some onto his fingers, settling behind Harry and tracing his fingers over his hole.

Harry panted against Liam’s stomach, pushing his hips back against Louis, letting out a low moan when Louis finally slipped two fingers inside of him. Harry mouthed at the side of Liam’s cock, pressed against his abdomen, and he carefully wrapped his fingers around Liam.

“Harry, fuck,” Liam whispered, fingers tangling in the sheets and he watched Louis’ wrist twist and he could feel the change because Harry’s eyes shut, bottom lip disappearing between his teeth. 

“Louis,” Harry muttered, pushing his hips back further. “More, please—“

Louis reached up and tangled his fingers in Harry’s curls and he pushed his head down. “Don’t want to leave Liam out, do you?”

Harry nodded and instantly wrapped his lips around the head of Liam’s swollen cock causing Liam to moan loudly. Louis smiled as he watched Harry sink further down on Liam’s cock and he twisted his fingers deep inside of Harry’s hole, stretching them out and causing Harry to whimper. Liam hesitantly reached for Harry’s shoulders, fingers dancing lightly along the tan skin before reaching the curls at the base of his neck. Harry looked up at him, eyes wide, and he nodded, and Liam fisted his hands tightly in Harry’s curls. 

Louis withdrew his fingers from Harry, wiping them on the sheets before reaching for the condom wrapper and ripping it open. He slid it over his length, covering himself with lube and jerking himself off just a few times, before pressing the head of his cock against Harry’s hole. 

Harry pulled away from Liam when he felt Louis grab his hips and push the head of his cock inside, stilling. Harry whined low in his throat, groaning. “Louis—“ he let out a moan and pushed his hips back.

Louis’ grip tightened on Harry’s hips and he was sure the skin would be bruised by morning, marking him, proof of what was actually happening, and proof that Harry was his, and also maybe Liam’s, but definitely _his._ Louis thrust into Harry quickly, bottoming out, and stilling, eyes fluttering shut just briefly and letting himself just _enjoy_ the sensation of Harry tight around him, his heart racing.

“Louis, please—“

Louis pulled out and thrust back into him, hard, and Harry moaned. Harry rested his weight on his forearms as Liam’s fingers tightened in his curls, and he wrapped his lips once more around the swollen heard of Liam’s cock. Liam let out a breathy moan, hips instinctively thrusting upwards and he muttered an apology as Harry gagged around him. Harry barely shook his head, sinking further down on Liam, as Louis thrust faster inside of him.

Liam’s back arched and his eyes fell on Louis, who was still gripping Harry’s hips and thrusting into him, panting. Harry moaned around Liam, nails digging into Liam’s skin, and Liam hissed, eyes meeting Harry’s again. Harry slid his tongue over the slit before tracing the vein on the underside of Liam’s thick cock. Liam let out a groan of Harry’s name, hands falling from his curls to grip the sheets as he felt the familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he knew he wasn’t going to last. 

Harry pulled off of Liam’s cock with a loud moan as Louis thrust into him deeper, hitting his spot with every thrust. Louis reached around Harry’s hips, gripping his cock, and Harry gasped, back arching. Louis tangled his free hand in Harry’s curls, pushing his head closer to Liam’s cock. Harry’s head fell against Liam’s hip and he lazily mouthed against Liam’s cock, tongue tracing the underside and dipping lower to barely reach his balls. Liam moaned because it probably wasn’t the best blow job he had ever gotten, but it was also perfect because it was Harry, and he was enthusiastic even if he was nearly fucked out and completely pliant and doing whatever he could to please Liam. 

Louis moved his hand from Harry’s curls to between his shoulder blades, holding him down as he fucked him faster, jerking Harry off in time with his thrusts. Harry moaned and wrapped his hand around Liam’s cock, jerking him off quickly, tongue barely lapping at the head of his cock, and Liam came with a cry of Harry’s name, spilling over Harry’s fist. Harry smiled, just barely, and ran his tongue over the sensitive head of Liam’s cock, causing him to whimper as Harry licked him clean. 

Louis jerked Harry off faster, tightening his grip, moving in time with his thrusts. And Harry came, moaning Louis’ name and collapsing on top of Liam. Louis thrust once, twice, three more times before he came deep inside of Harry, a gasp escaping his lips; he stilled, catching his breath, before slowly, carefully pulling out of Harry and disposing of the condom. Harry had curled up against Liam’s side, mouthing the side of his neck hard enough to bruise, their legs tangled together, and Louis fit himself right behind Harry. 

Liam let out a sigh. “That was—“

“Brilliant,” Harry interrupted, his voice rough and husky, and Liam felt his blood start pumping a little bit faster knowing that it was _his_ fault.

Louis nodded against Harry’s neck. “Definitely.”

“Next time, you fuck me,” Harry mumbled against the side of Liam’s neck.

Liam felt himself flush but he found himself nodding. “Okay.”

Harry smiled, wrapping his arm tighter around Liam’s waist. “I’m hungry, Liam.”

“Liam should go get us some crisps,” Louis decided, reaching over Harry to trace his fingers over Liam’s stomach.

Liam groaned. “Why me?”

“Because poor little Harry was just fucked within an inch of his life, if I do say so myself,” Louis said with a pout. “Do you really expect him to be able to walk?”

“What about you?” Liam asked with a grin.

“I did the fucking—I’m just as exhausted,” he told him.

Liam rolled his eyes with a fond smile, pressing a quick kiss to Louis’ forehead and then to Harry’s. He climbed out of Harry’s embrace, picking Louis’ shirt up off the floor and wiping his stomach off, and he dragged on a pair of joggers, though he was pretty sure they were Harry’s. He went to the bathroom first, getting a flannel, and he tossed it at Louis. “Clean him up,” he told Louis before he escaped to the living room, meeting the wide eyes of Zayn and Niall who were still propped up against a mass of pillows from the couch.

“Sounds like you guys had fun,” Zayn teased with a grin.

Liam flushed, rubbing at the back of his neck, and he reached for a bag of crisps.

“Hey—“ Niall pouted.

“I’ll get you a new bag tomorrow,” Liam promised.

“Yeah, he looks like he needs sustenance, mate,” Zayn told him. “Whoever did that—“ he said, pointing towards a dark bruise on the front of Liam’s neck, “—obviously doesn’t care about the photo shoot tomorrow. Gonna be hard to hide.”

Liam shrugged, knowing he should have probably been more upset, but he just _wasn’t._ “You lot crashing here tonight?”

Niall hesitated. “Is there going to be a round two?”

“Probably,” Liam muttered before he could stop himself. 

Niall rolled his eyes. “M’going to my room now. Besides, we’re out of weed—“

“I’ll get us more tomorrow,” Liam said quickly.

“You with me, Zayn?”

Zayn held out his hand and allowed Niall to help him up. “Let’s go.”

“You know, you could’ve left early,” Liam reminded them.

Zayn grinned. “And miss the show? I think not.”

Niall rolled his eyes again. “See you at breakfast?”

Liam nodded and watched as Niall and Zayn left the hotel room, and he made sure to hang up the “Do Not Disturb” sign. He meandered back into bedroom to see Louis and Harry lazily kissing under the covers, and he couldn’t help but feel that he was intruding. 

“Liam!” Harry said, pulling away from Louis and smiling up at Liam. “You brought crisps.”

“Per your request,” Liam said, walking over towards the bed and handing Harry the bag.

Harry opened the bag and shoved some into his mouth, ignoring the crumbs on the bed. After a minute, he realized Liam was still standing there, and he pouted. “Aren’t you going to join us?”

“I don’t want to intrude,” Liam whispered.

Harry rolled his eyes and shoved the bag towards Louis, reaching for Liam. “Shorts off. Get under the covers,” he instructed.

“Better listen,” Louis said. “You know how he gets.”

Harry pouted, fixing Liam with a wide-eyed innocent look that he frequently used to get what he wanted. It worked, because Liam shoved the shorts down his legs and crawled under the blanket, allowing Harry to curl up against his side. Harry pressed their lips together, kissing him slowly, sweetly, before he pulled away and ran his lips over the bruise on the front of Liam’s throat, near his birthmark. “Sorry about that,” he whispered.

Liam shrugged. “S’okay.”

Louis tossed the bag of crisps over the side of the bed. “So, about that next time we mentioned earlier…” he started.

Harry giggled, burying his face in the side of Liam’s neck.

“You were serious about that?” Liam asked softly.

Louis rolled his eyes. “Of course. I never joke about threesomes.”

“You joke about threesomes all the time,” Liam reminded him.

Louis shrugged. “Well, I’m thinking we take a nap and then go for round two.”

Harry nodded and hmm’d against the side of Liam’s neck. “I approve. What about you, Liam?” he asked.

Liam ran his fingers over the top of Harry’s spine before landing in his hair. “I approve as well.”

Harry smiled, leaning up to kiss Liam quickly before twisting his neck to kiss Louis as well. “Good. I’m glad we’re all in agreement. Now—time to nap. M’exhausted.”


End file.
